All is revealed
by dippas-addict
Summary: Fred and George Weasley die. Feelings are expressed.
1. Default Chapter

All is revealed.  
  
Summary: The Weasley twins are dead. Everyone expresses their feelings, as the funeral happens at Hogwarts.  
  
Fred and George tried to get up. Fred asked " What's going on, George?" "I don't know," answered George.  
  
Everyone was crowding round them, some crying, and some laughing, thinking it was a practical joke. The twins could See their mother crying as a man announced through a magical megaphone "I am sorry. It is too late. They have passed away." Fred and George looked at each other. "But if we've passed away, how come we can still see and talk?" asked George. "We must be ghosts."  
  
They saw their body being lifted into a hole in the quidditch pitch, so that the would always be remembered for Quidditch. They followed the whole school into the castle. They followed Angelina and Alicia into the entrance hall, as they said " I always had a huge crush on Fred, and I never got to ask him to the ball again," sobbed Angelina. "Lucky you got to actually go with Fred. I wanted to go with George but I never got the chance," cried Alicia.  
  
George said "Wow, I never knew Alicia felt that way about me." "The things you learn when you're dead." Fred sighed, as they crossed to Gryffindor tower.  
  
So, what do you think? And I know a lot of people think 'way too short' but that is how I am going to write in this fanfic. R+R! 


	2. The little girl

All is revealed  
  
Chapter two: The little girl.  
  
As Fred and George walked into the common room, they saw a young girl. They recognised her, one of the children who Had wanted his autograph after the Slytherin prank (A/N: Look out in the near future, I will write a story in which Fred and George do that prank. . More info at bottom of page). Two girls were beside her, one was comforting her, and one was mocking her. " Oh, come on, Heather. They were a couple of fools who thought it was funny to play pranks." The nasty girl laughed, then walked away. "Don't mind her, Heather. You admired them, and they were your heroes. They saved your life, remember?" Fred and George recalled the time when they had saved her from the Slytherin's Torture. Heather looked right at the spot where the twins were. Suddenly, they put invisibility charms on each other. "I just thought I saw them in the corner, and then they just. faded away." Heather sobbed. "I hope they don't show up again-not that I didn't admire them- but they seem to be making you worse. Well, lets go to bed." "OK Amanda." And the girl called Amanda led the crying Heather up to bed. Fred and George both said together " If only we could pull a prank and cheer her up."  
  
Well R+R! A/N Here is the low-down. I am doing two other fanfics soon for Weasley twin fans. One will explain about this one, and will be titled All is revealed, an explanation. Two will be a notebook listing their pranks, what they were, what prank equipment used and who was the butt of it. It will be titled The weasley twins prank book. 


	3. The unusual dicovery

All is revealed  
  
Chapter three: The unusual discovery  
  
Fred and George crept back out the tower, as they were ghosts, they could go anywhere they wanted. George heard a snigger behind a corner to his left. He told Fred and went around the corner to check it out. It was Ron, and he was talking to Harry. "My plan finally complete! I can move into Fred and Georges bedroom!" The Weasley twins stared at each other. So this was the plan he had refused to show them, and they could not blame him. They were masters of prank, and death would not stop them. "I believe they have the room booby trapped, so I have set it up. A robot with a secret cy spam will go into." "Spy cam, Ron," said Harry, amused " short for spy camera." He explained. " I will have they're bedroom! Mwua hahahahaha! * cough ** cough*" said Ron. "He's gone insane," exclaimed Harry as he shook his head.  
  
Fred and George said in unison "He's lost his nut."  
  
R+R Miranda.  
  
With xtra thanx 2 Legends of Wind and Time for reviewing. 


	4. Dear old mom

All is Revealed  
  
Chapter four: Mum (and Dad)  
  
The Weasley twins travelled to the Burrow to visit their 'dear old mom'. They came into the sitting room to see their mother crying. "I'm so upset!" Molly cried as she wrung her hands, "How could they do this to us, and the last thing I said to them was that they deserved to go to hell for their pranking , oh Fred, George!" Mr. Weasley came to comfort his wife.  
  
" I'm sad too Molly," he said in a grave tone, " But we must pull ourselves together."  
  
" PULL MYSELF TOGETHER? I HAVE JUST LOST TWO OF MY SONS, AND I AM TOLD TO PULL MYSELF TOGETHER!"  
  
"I understand, but."  
  
" NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS IS A SPEEDING FINE! THIS IS THE LOSS OF TWO OF MY SONS AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET!"  
  
Fred and George sighed. " I knew she cared about us really," said Fred. " Lets go visit someone who isn't going to shriek now, eh? I'm getting a headache,"  
  
R+R! Miranda.  
  
randomLore- That will be explained in All is revealed, an explanation, if I ever get around to getting it sorted.  
  
Kai-chan- I know it is a little ooc there, but I can get to carried away sometimes.  
  
Legends of Wind and Time- I am glad that you could not wait for more.  
  
I will try to write more often so as not to keep people waiting. 


End file.
